Mirame a los ojos
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: ¿Porque siempre discutiamos? Aun asi maka actuaba raro ultimamente siendo yo quien deberia actuar asi despues de darme cuenta de que... estaba enamorado de ella... !¿Cual es el maldito problema de la nerda esa!


Angel: !Hi! Aqui con una nueva historia, corta en si... es que no estaba muy inspirada, cuando se me ocurrio eran como las 4 de la mañana...

Shini: Normal que estes despierta a esa hora...

Angel: !¿Y tu que haces aqui?

Shini: No se me perdi... estaba intentando llegar a casa...

Angel: ¬¬ ok... como sea Mundo este indigente es mi mejor amigo!

Shini: Aja...

Angel: Idiota...

!Soul Eater no em pertenece! Lastima... aunque bueno!

* * *

**Mírame a los ojos**

_SoulxMaka_

La observaba… Aunque ella no lo supiese, en silencio, la observaba mientras ávidamente devoraba un libro tras otro. Llevaba el cabello suelto como últimamente lo hacía, aunque ignoraba el porqué… No me importaban sus asuntos. Sus ojos esmeralda clavados en el libro en su regazo brillaban, estudiando, como siempre, aun no encuentro la manera de disculparme por lo dicho ayer…

"- ¡No sé ni para qué diablos te escogí como mi Técnico! ¡TAN PLANA Y TAN LERDA!-"

Uy si fue un buen argumento pero me pase… Maka solo dio media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto… Y ahora está ahí sentada frente a mi leyendo como siempre ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea pegarme y leer? Ah sí… sabe cocinar curry de pollo. Vaya que actividades mas poco cool las de Maka… Quizá si debí aceptar la invitación de Black Star para ir a almorzar un par de hamburguesas aunque eso implicara oírlo hablar por dos horas sobre lo maravilloso que es… Creo que Kid también iría pero bueno ese bicho raro tampoco debió aceptar. Es tan lerdo como Maka.

-Soul… ¡¿Estarás ahí todo el día o qué?- la voz irritada de Maka me sorprendió, cerro el libro y me miro a los ojos. Parecía molesta. Yo Desvié la mirada para fingir tedio.

-Da igual después te quejas porque te dejo sola…- ella me miro aun molesta, la mire de reojo- ¿Por qué suelto?-

-Oh lo notaste…- ella se ruborizo un poco… chica rara…- No lo sé quise probar… si no me molestaba… las chicas me convencieron de soltarlo…-

Titubeaba y tenía la vista en el suelo. La pecho plano sí que es rara.

-Ahora te pones a oír consejos de ellas? – yo sonreí con burla a Maka quien inmediatamente todo el libro y me lo estampo en la cara.

-¡Eso no te importa idiota!- ella dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto nuevamente… yo solo la observe irse

Maka podía ser poco femenina pero al fin y al cabo era linda… y bastante ingenua también, aunque mi mente no ayuda con respecto a lo de ingenua, Maka era linda tal cual era… Y muy valiente… Siempre lo supe, Maka era distinta al resto de las chicas lo supe desde que la vi a comienzo de curso cuando me propuso ser su arma y acompañarla y supe que era diferente no se muy bien como ni cuando llege a esa conclusión pero lo supe… Maka era diferente a todas las chicas y todos los Técnicos también, el dia que toque el piano para ella aquella melodía supe que era la compañera adecuada que necesitaba a mi lado para lograr mis metas como arma… Que me llevaría a la cima… Lo supe quizá ahí, supe que Maka era diferente… Repentinamente recordé algo desagradable…

-Por cierto Maka, me dijeron que estas interesada en alguien- yo me cruce de brazos y trague grueso, ella paro de caminar y volteo a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara roja.

No me gustaba la idea pero era cierto… Se lo dijo a Tsubaki y ella a Black Star y el a mi… los chismes son muy poco cool a mi parece porque ¿A quién le importa lo que diga la gente? Pero eso no contaba como chisme, Maka se lo dijo a Tsubaki personalmente y ella a Black Star y el a mi así que no es chisme… Me lo dijo hace una semana cuando nos saltamos las clases, no dormí ese día ni al siguiente dándole vueltas al asunto y pensando que retrasado le gustaría a Maka… quien era lo suficientemente lerdo como para gustarle… Fue en ese momento que mi pecho comenzó a doler y me percate de algo que de cool no tiene nada. Estaba celoso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- ella tenía la cara más roja que un tomate. Yo suspire mirando el suelo mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Me dijeron por ahí que estas enamorada y bueno…- yo me sacudí el cabello no sabía que decir…- Me da igual quien sea…-

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada!- exclamo mirando el suelo en clara señal de que mentía…

Luego de que supe que estaba celoso pasaron 3 días hasta que caí en cuanta de una gran verdad… Si estaba celoso tenía que sentir algo por Maka. Luego de eso paso un día entero en el que simplemente me la pase mirando al suelo mientras recorría la ciudad pensando para que me diese cuenta de algo aun menos cool que los celos, estaba enamorado de la pecho plano, marimacha y lerda de Maka…

-Bueno si lo estas o no, no me importa y mucho menos de quien pero eso perjudicaría los entrenamientos y bueno si aquel idiota esta tan desesperado como para hacerte caso…- yo suspire, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que decía pero…- No quiero que estés fastidiando todo el día con eso, aunque no sé quien le haría caso a una lerda pecho plano-

-¡Soul eres un idiota!- ella me golpeo… pero no con un libro ni un Maka-chop sino una bofetada. Voltee a verla… pero ya estaba continuando su camino hacia su cuarto…

-¡Maka!- grite pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verme.

_-Díselo Soul…- una voz me sorprendió- Soul dile ella que sientes...Soul_ ~_ díselo… todo sucederá entonces Soul~ _

Cerré la ventana a mi lado con una patada y Black Star cayo de ahí, no me importa saber cómo mierda llego a la ventana pero era claro que era el… lo oí gritar y un "!Boom!" mire por la ventana, Tsk seguía vivo… Abajo se encontraban él y Kid con las chicas detrás… ¡¿Qué hacían aquí?

Ignore eso y me acerque a la puerta de Maka… a decir verdad ahora cuando discutíamos y la llamaba plana o sosa ella se encerraba en su cuarto sin replicar o apenas llamándome idiota… Maka estaba rara… Toque un par de veces la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

Me sorprendía un poco que ellos estuviesen aquí… pero prefería ignorarlo, aunque no voy a ignorar que Black Star lo sepa luego lo golpearía hasta que jurase por su "divinidad" que no diría nada… Maldito presumí do pero en fin mi mejor amigo, En cuanto a Kid no hare nada porque se dé ante mano que asuntos de índole romántica no le importa…

…

…

¿Romántica? Que palabra más horrible… Cursi, romántico eran sinónimos de poco cool. Un chico tan cool como yo no tiene nada que ver con esas palabras. Y menos con la palabra "Amor"

-Maka ábreme…- no sé muy bien porque… esta vez sentí que la herí, además no podía dejar tirado el asunto de quien le gustaba total tengo que saber quién es el pobre diablo al que le partiré la cara… - Maka…-

-¡No quiero verte idiota!- grito ella con voz quebrada… eso me sorprendió, toque con más fuerza dispuesto a encararla.

-¡Ábreme!- grite yo, no me importo nada y abrí, pero inmediatamente abrí ella salió pasando a mi lado. Gire intentado encararla porque… me estaba hartando entra y luego sale me evita… que le pasa a esa?

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo y salió del departamento, la seguí. Ella corrió al ascensor y yo corrí también logrando apenas entrar ambos en el.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡Solo te dije que sabía que te gustaba alguien!- grite aturdido la acorrale mientras ella ocultaba su mirada, pegando su espalda a la pared mientras mis puños estaban a costados de su cabeza. Maka ocultaba su mirada detrás de su cabello ahora suelto…

-¡Que no te importa!- ella me grito fuerte pero aun ocultaba su mirada, ¿Qué? no entendí… Le molestaba que… a mi no me importara?

-¡¿Qué?- yo la mire totalmente aturdido porque bueno… lo que decía era raro…

-¡No te importo!- grito ella aun sin mirarme… ¿¡Es estúpida o qué? Si no me importara no estaría aquí ahora… Maka no entiende en nada que me enamore de ella…

-¡Si me importas idiota! ¡Mírame a los ojos Maka!- grite yo pero ella no me miro- ¡Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora vienes a decirme que no te importo!-

-No…- susurro ella, yo explote no estaba confiando en mi a pesar del tiempo las batallas y todas las veces que me rebanaron a la mitad no confiaba en mi por la estupidez de que se enamoro….

-¡Maka mírame! ¡Cómo no vas a importarme si yo…- explote- ¡SI YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!-

Quede en blanco luego de eso, al notar que había dicho de manera dramática lo que siento… Maka me miro con los ojos cristalinos y abiertos por la sorpresa, nos miramos mutuamente aturdidos yo por haberlo dicho y ella por haberlo oído…

-¿Soul?- ella murmuro aun sin salir de la sorpresa yo simplemente no creía que de un aventón le hubiese dicho eso… Uun impulso y lo dije, estaba perdiendo mi toque cool solo por esta pecho plano… Mierda…

-Olvídalo- corte yo, mi voz tembló en las ultimas silabas perdiendo efecto en el asunto realmente… Lo había dicho… ¡LO HABIA DICHO! DE UN MALDITO AVNETON LE HABIA DICHO "ESO"

-¿Soul tu…- negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo, ahora era yo quien evitaba su mirada- No juegues conmigo-

-¡No seas idiota!- grite mirándole, ella se veía molesta pero las lagrimas que se aproximaban a salir denotaban tristeza- ¡Mírame a los ojos Maka!-

Grite por segunda vez si bien sonó mejor en la primera vez ahora era necesario, ella fijo sus ojos esmeralda en los míos. En ese momento dejo caer sus lagrimas ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Soul…- pronuncio, yo estaba atónito… ¿Significaba que.. correspondía? ¿Me había declarado a Maka? Creo que mi cerebro ya no sirve porque en si no entiendo nada…

-Maka te quiero…- dije sin vacilar, creo que esto ya estaba fuera de mi control pero no me importo, si ya se lo había gritado que importaba el resto. Tome su mentón separándonos ligeramente, no necesitaba palabras de ella para comprender que…

De quien se había enamorado ella era yo.

La acerque lentamente a mi rostro ella cerro los ojos antes que yo, y roce sus labios con los míos primero y luego los presione en un beso suave.. y tan dulce… Absolutamente maravilloso el sabor y su aliento cálido en mi boca. Vital. Sublime y vital eran las palabras correctas para describir el beso… Maka correspondía torpemente claro era su primer beso… me comenzó a faltar el aire así que nos separamos, estaba sonrojada y aun mantenía cerrados los ojos y solo en ese momento sonreí.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mirándome directo aun sonrojada y colgada de mi cuello… Me miraba directo a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban… Maka se veía linda por mas poco cool que fuese decirlo… bueno no lo dije lo pensé asi que no cuenta…

-Yo hubiese hecho una mejor declaración pero claro yo soy divino y perfecto y…-

-Esto no me importa…-

-¡Fue tan hermoso!-

Fue en ese momento que voltee y descubrí a Black Star, Kid, Lizzy, Patty y Tsubaki ahí observándonos… Mierda…

¡MALDICION! Caí en cuenta de que el elevador se detuvo y todo el mundo me escucho… Claro no lo note estaba ocupado discutiendo con Maka…

Mire a Maka quien estaba igual de sorprendida que yo pero yo deje de darle importancia Maka estaba a mi lado y el resto… ya no me importaba… Tome su mano y ella me miro algo sorprendida le sonreí y me sonrió también… ME importaba muy poco que esto fuese un tabú estaba feliz con Maka a mi lado y ella también estaba feliz asi que todo iría bien.

Todo iba a estar bien… mientras ambos estuviésemos juntos….

Después de todo… somos Arma y Técnico ¿no?

* * *

Angel: !Me gusto el final!

Shini: Que onda con tu buen humor?

Angel: No es tu problema, largate y buscate algo interesante que hacer ¬¬

Shini: Aja...

Angel: Idiota... como sea gracias por leer y si pueden dejenme un Review !Me harian tan feliz como cuando como chocolate!

Shini: Asi que es por eso que estas feliz...

Angel: Muerete... Queria saber sus opiniones hacerca del cap. porque bueno...

Shini: Ella no habia visto Soul Eater cuando escribio esto!

Angel: XD es cierto como sea.

!Bye!


End file.
